recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuffed Sheep Intestines
Recipe The intestines and stomach of the sheep are stuffed with rice and lamb meat for a dish, similar to sausage. This is a great recipe from Syria. Source Ingredients 1. The complete intestines and stomachs of one sheep 2. 3 1/2 cups of white short rice 3. 500 g of minced lamb meat 4. 1 cup shortening or butter 5. 1 teaspoon black spice 6. 1 table spoon salt (or more as per preference) 7. 1 teaspoon of cardamom 8. 2 sticks of cinnamon 9. 1 leaf of laurus + 1 lemon 10. 1 cup of Salt and 1 cup of all-purpose flour - to further clean the intestines and stomachs by rubbing them with the mixture 11. A large needle and thread Instructions 1. Order the intestines (at least one day before the big day in Tartous) thoroughly cleaned. By the way, the penis is added as a bonus from the butcher. It’s treated exactly as a one of the finest intestines in all the following steps, except no. 3 (turning inside out). So clean it by letting a stream of warm water pass through it until you are fully satisfied. Oops, I didn’t mean it in a bad way (the satisfaction part)! 2. Start by cleaning with unscented soap and water, wash and repeat again. Then remove excess fat while paying special attention not to tear the intestines and the stomachs. You can use the dull side of a knife to clean the excess fat from the inside of stomachs. 3. Turn the intestines and the stomachs inside out and rub them completely yet delicately with the salt and flour. Wash with warm water then repeat again and again until fully satisfied they are the cleanest they can get. (How to turn the intestines inside out? Stick your finger in one side and… well, you know how we take off our socks, use the same method. As for the stomachs, sew them where they are torn open and leave only enough space to stuff them with the rice mixture. You would completely close them later. 4. Mix the above ingredients from 2 to 7 after separately washing the rice and draining excess water. 5. Stuff the mixture by gently filling in one end of the intestine and stomachs and pushing it inside with your favorite finger. Then you would hold the intestines with one hand and use the other to squeeze down the mixture. Well you get it, stuff the damn things until full but not too stuffed. Remember rice expands when cooked. 6. With the needle and thread, sew together the loose ends to keep the stuffing inside. 7. Place the stuffed intestines and stomachs in a large enough pot (the largest and thickest stomacks at the bottom). Add between 8 to 10 cups of water. Add the sticks of cinnamon,the leaf of laurus and the juice of the 1 lemon. 8. Boil, cover then reduce heat and cook for between 1 ½ to 2 hours over low to medium heat. I tell you what. I never looked at my watch while cooking. Take out a small piece of intestines and taste it. If the rice is to your liking, then it’s done. Some people prefer stiff rice while others prefer it very well cooked. It’s up to you. 9. Remove from heat. Place in appropriate pottery for presentation at the table without the sauce. Pour the sauce in a separate bowl and present along side. Some people also like salted plain yogurt on the side. I love the sauce and I drink it along while eating. Add more lemon juice and Tabasco. Don't use a spoon, drink it (trust me on this one) Category:Lamb Recipes